Pika, Pika assistant love!
by Sakura9801
Summary: Después de causar una explosión en una batalla, un pequeño Pokemon se adentra a la ciudad del BeyCity, este Pikachu vera a varios chicos con problemas, problemas para estar cerca de la persona que les gusta. Pikachu ayudará a sus amigos y tendrá que ayudar al amor. ¿Cómo lo hara? Shonen-ai KyouyaxGinga, KentaxYu, KingxMasamune


**¡Hi Minna! ¿Cómo han estado? Ha pasado mucho desde que actualice, una disculpa, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y eso significa actualizaciones más seguidas, no se preocupen pues no tengo pensado abandonar esto, además pasaron muchas cosas estos meses, entre escuela y otras cosas, pero no venimos a halar de mi y de mis problemas, ahora sin más merodeos, Allen di las advertencias y Lavi las aclaraciones por favor**

**ALLEN: ADVERTENCIAS: Esto es SHONEN-AI (Relaciones sentimentales CHICOXCHICO) Si no te gusta ¡NO LO LEAS! No queremos reclamos, pero si este genero te encanta ¡Adelante! **

**LAVI: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— «Pensamientos **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga y ****subrayada ****de Kyouya» MAYUSCULAS: Gritos y si ven (1) lo/s aclararemos al final del capitulo**

**KILLUA: Pónganse cómodos y traigan algo para beber **

**KRORY, JUDAI Y KANDA: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOUYA&GINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

**¡Pika, Pika assistant love!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Un Pikachu en Beycity?**

Es un bello día en el mundo de los Pokemon, los rayos del sol alumbran cada rincón de la región de Kanto, varios entrenadores emprenden su viaje para poder convertirse en maestros Pokemon, coordinadores o criadores, Pokemons y humanos conviven en total armonía ayudándose mutuamente.

Nuestro querido profesor Oak parece disfrutar este bello día.

—Ah…—llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza —Esto es vida…— se recargo en el respaldo de su silla —Viendo a los Pokemon para estudiarlos mientras disfruto de unos ricos chocolates… — llevo su mano hacía una caja marrón y tomo una bolita— ¡Buen provecho! — en ese momento una sombra salió y le arrebató la delicia que tenía entre sus dedos y al no darse cuenta de ello los mordió— ¡AUCH! ¡Pero que…! — giro su cabeza para ver quien le había arrebatado aquella bolita café

El pequeño bulto se enderezo —Pi…— movió sus orejas —Pika~ — el pequeño devoró la bolita café que tenía entre sus patas

—Un Pikachu…salvaje… — parpadeo varias veces

—Pikachu — rascó su oreja y miro curioso al profesor

—Este pequeño me recuerda al Pikachu de Satoshi **(1) **— sonrió tras recordar la vez que le dio a su primer Pokemon a aquel niño que emprendió su viaje en busca de convertirse en un maestro Pokemon. — ¿Eh? — El profesor observo de cerca aquel pequeño Pikachu, algunos pelos rebeldes se encontraban parados en forma de flama, parecía que el Pikachu tenía un gracioso peinado.

—Pika~ — lanzó un gran bostezo enseñando sus pequeños colmillos.

—No sería mala idea llevarlo al laboratorio conmigo — se acercó un poco y el Pikachu se puso a la defensiva —Tranquilo amiguito… — llevó su mano detrás de su espalda para buscar algo —Vamos a un lindo lugar para que conozcas a muchos amigos… — encontró lo que buscaba una pokebola — ¡Ven! — arrojó la pokebola para poder atrapar a ese Pikachu

— ¡Pi…ka…!— el pequeño brincó y con su cola golpeo la pokebola — ¡Chu! — la pokebola regreso en dirección opuesta de donde la había arrojado el profesor y era tanta la fuerza que ésta lo golpeo en la cara dejándole una marca roja en forma de circulo.

— ¡AUCH! — se sobó la parte de su cara herida

El Pikachu corrió y robo los chocolates para empezar a comérselos

— ¡Espera esos son mis…! — fue interrumpido pues un chocolate le golpeo la frente — ¡Ahora si..! — trató de caminar hacía el Pokemon pero el profesor no se dio cuenta que sus demás pokebolas habían caído al suelo debido al golpe anterior con la pokebola y sin más se resbalo — ¡Woah! — cayó de sentón

— ¡Pikaaa! — rió divertido el pequeño, engulló el ultimo chocolate para después ir con el profesor y empezar a esculcarlo para buscar más bolitas cafés. — ¿Pi? — saco un aparato de color rojo el cual lo tenía en su boca.

— ¡Espera ese es mi pokedex! — debido a aquel grito el Pikachu se espantó y salió corriendo, llevándose consigo la pokedex del profesor y una pokebola que se llevó entre las patas.

—Ah…— lanzó un pesado suspiro —Ese Pikachu si que era rápido y se comió mis chocolates — lloró cataratas

El Pikachu continuó corriendo a lo más profundo del bosque —Pi…— se frenó al ver una destellante luz que apareció en frente de el —Pikachu… — así fue corriendo hacía la luz.

* * *

**Metal City *5 horas antes* **

Una bella mañana en la ciudad de Bey City, los cálidos rayos del sol inundan la ciudad, además que cierto chico pelirrojo se levantaba con mucho ánimo esta mañana.

¿La razón? Pues… digamos que ese día estaba decidido a invitar a salir al chico que le gusta, si leyeron bien, el chico que le gusta…esperen… ¡Invitaría al chico que le gusta! Digamos que la semana pasada se armaba de valor para pedirle una cita, o como a Ginga le gusta decir "No es una cita, solo es una salida de amigos"

¡Hay aja! Si claro, pero ahora se preguntan ¿Quién es dueño de su corazón? Tal vez… ¿Madoka? Nah… a ella solo la ve como una gran amiga y como su hermana, ¿Hikaru? ¡Menos! Vamos a ver… este chico es uno de sus amigos y

cabe destacar que es uno de sus mayores rivales, además que (según Ginga y fangirls) Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, unos bellos y salvajes zafiros. Ya saben de quien hablo ¿Verdad?

Kyouya Tategami, ese el nombre del susodicho que robó el corazón de nuestro lindo pelirrojo. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? Digamos que fue instantáneo, al verlo por primera vez Ginga experimentó nuevas emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Su corazón latía con rapidez, sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono carmesí, se ponía algo nervioso, no entendía que le estaba pasando, después de un tiempo que logro aclarar esas emociones cayó en cuenta de que se había enamorado del dueño de Leone.

Al principio Ginga lo negaba, después paso a la ira, y me refiero a que pensaba… "¿Cómo me pude enamorar de un tipo como el? ¡No, no no y no! Solo estoy confundido" De nuevo paso a la negación y al final en la aceptación.

Y así oculto su amor durante dos años y medio, pues Ginga sabe que es un amor no correspondido, pero con tan solo verlo y pasar tiempo con el, lo hacía muy feliz, así que ¿Por qué no invitarlo a dar una vuelta?

Esa es toda la historia de nuestro ojimiel, Ginga se acomodó su bufanda y así salió de su cuarto para ir en busca del peli-verde.

Salió emocionado de su casa, primero debía pensar en donde se encontraba Kyouya, ¿El parque? ¿Las bodegas del muelle? ¿El B-Pit? Antes de que empezara a buscar en todos esos lugares, por azares del destino al doblar en la esquina pudo reconocer ese chaleco color negro y esa cabellera verde _«Te encontré Kyouya» _pensó alegre nuestro ojimiel, se armo de valor y empezó a correr con intención de alcanzar al oji-zaul

— ¡Kyouya!

El nombrado volteo para ver quien le había llamado, así se encontró con una linda mirada color oro —Ginga — murmuro

— ¡Hola! — sonrió —Te estaba buscando — llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda en un gesto tímido.

— ¿Me estabas buscando?— llevo sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón— ¿Qué pasa?

—Veras… — agachó su cabeza tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo —Si…si no tienes nada que hacer ma-mañana… —titubeó —Te-te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta en el parque… — alzó su mirada para ver aquellos zafiros

— ¿Salir? ¿Te refieres a una cita?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! — agito sus manos enfrente de su cara en señal de negación —Ya sabes…salir como rivales que somos — desvió su mirada

—Ya veo…lo siento, mañana voy a ir con Benkei a entrenar — dijo sin emoción alguna —Tal vez otro día — dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar —Nos vemos — se fue alejando lentamente.

Ginga lanzó un pesado suspiro —Otra vez dijo que no… — dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con cierta tristeza

Y eso fue un total fallo…de nuevo… ¿Qué? Pensaban que iba a pedírselo por primera vez… oh mi culpa, creo que omití esa parte… hehe…ejem, verán nuestro querido Ginga anteriormente ya había invitado a Kyouya a salir, pero siempre le decía: "No puedo" "Tengo cosas que hacer" "Iré a entrenar con Benkei" entre otras excusas. Digamos que es como la quinta vez que Kyouya rechaza su invitación, toda esa emoción que tenía hace algunos instantes se esfumó por completo.

_/Ya sabes…salir como rivales que somos/ _Esas palabras llegaron a su mente una vez más

«Salir como rivales eh…tan solo eso… rivales…nunca podré pedirle una cita»

Mientras nuestro querido pelirrojo se encontraba llegando al B-Pit.

—Bienvenido Ginga — saludo alegre su amiga mecánica

—Hola…—respondió sin emoción

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo? — pregunto con algo de preocupación al ver a su amigo así

—Nada en especial…solo una vez más Kyouya no pudo salir conmigo — al terminar su oración suspiró.

—Otra vez le pediste una cita — dejo sus cosas para acercarse a su amigo

— ¡Que no es una cita! — se sonrojo —Ya te dije que solo es salir como amigos… —agacho su mirada.

—Si, si, pero sabes, sigo siendo de la idea que debes decirle que es una cita — sonrió levemente

—Pero…si aún así no sale conmigo como amigo, mucho menos saldrá conmigo si es una cita.

—No te mortifiques tanto Ginga — posó su mano en el hombro ajeno —Porque no vas un rato a entrenar a la WBBA y te distraes un poco, yo dentro de unas horas iré y le ayudare a tu padre y a Hikaru, luego te ayudaré a pedirle otra cita a Kyouya—guiñó su ojo izquierdo

— ¡Que no es una cita!—se sonrojo pero después sonrió —Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor, gracias Madoka— se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda — ¡Nos vemos! — alzó su brazo y lo movió haciendo un gesto de despedida

—Ve con cuidado — hizo el mismo gesto que el pelirrojo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

**WBBA**

— ¡Ve Sagitario! — gritó con euforia el pequeño peli-verde

—No perderé ¡Ve Libra! — gritó el pequeño oji-esmeralda

Ambos beys de resistencia chocaron causando una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disperso Sagitario seguía girando pero Libra había dejado de girar

— ¡Lo hice! — brincó feliz el dueño de Sagitario

—Ah…perdí — suspiro resignado Yu —Buen trabajo Libra — fue y recogió su bey —Esa fue una increíble batalla Kenchi — sonrió

—Si, Yu has mejorado mucho — llamó a su bey para que éste regresara a su mano — ¿Lo has visto Ryuga? **(2) **

—Si, si — comentó sin ninguna emoción el emperador dragón

Kenta sonrió —Nee Yu, ¿Quieres otra bey batalla? — pregunto a su amigo

—Creo que ahora paso — sonrió —Le prometí a Tsubasa que no estaría tanto tiempo solo, ya sabes se preocupa tanto por mi — rió avergonzado —Tengo que verme con el, nos vemos — se despidió y se fue corriendo en busca de su "hermano mayor" Tsubasa.

—Con cuidado Yu — Kenta miró a Ryuga — ¿Quieres una beybatalla Ryuga? — sus ojos color chocolate miraron desafiantes a los ojos color ámbar.

Mientras, nuestro querido pelirrojo iba llegando a la entrada de la WBBA, al abrirse la puerta chocó con alguien menor que el, haciendo que cayera al suelo

—Lo siento, no te vi… — se disculpo — ¿Eh? Yu

—Eso dolió un poquito… ¿Eh? Gingi — observó a su amigo pelirrojo para después sonreír

— Lo siento — lo ayudó a levantarse — ¿Ya te ibas?

—Si, iba a buscar a Tsubasa, ¿Y tu Gingi? — con ambas manos sacudió los residuos de polvo que quedaron en su pantalón debido a la caída.

—Iba un rato a entrenar para distraerme un poco — sonrió

—Ya veo. Nee ¿Qué paso con Tatekyo? — miró con una sonrisa curiosa al ojimiel

—Pues verás Yu… otra vez fue un fracaso — llevo su mano detrás de su cabeza en un gesto avergonzado

—Otra vez… — suspiro el menor —Esta es como la quinta vez que le pides una cita

— ¡Que no son citas! — reclamó —Solo es salir con mi amigo — llevo su mano hacía su delgada cintura.

—Si claro Gingi — rió divertido —Que te lo crea la más vieja de tu casa — rodeó a Ginga y empezó a trotar en el mismo lugar en donde estaba —Bien, nos vemos Gingi y suerte con lo de las citas —sin más salio corriendo

— ¡Que no son citas! — volvió a quejarse llevando ambos brazos hacía sus costados estirándolos, pero su enojo no duró mucho pues sus labios se curvearon dejando ver una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para entrar a la WBBA.

Al llegar a los estadios vio a dos personas conocidas, un pequeño de cabellos verdes y el otro chico de cabello blanco con una franja roja del lado izquierdo

—Ryuga y Kenta — se acerco para ver mejor su bey batalla

¡Ve sagitario! — el bey color amarillo fue a atacar de frente a L-Drago

—Que ingenuo ¡L-Drago! — El bey de Ryuga ataco de igual manera a Sagitario, al momento del choque causaron una fuerte explosión, gracias a esa explosión Sagitario salió volando y cayó al lado de Kenta.

—Sagitario… — vio sorprendido a su bey el cual ya no podía pelear más —Perdí…

Ryuga llamó a su bey para que regresara a su mano —Veo que has estado entrenando duro — comentó sin emoción alguna con los ojos cerrados.

—Ryuga…— sonrió el pequeño —Si, seguiré practicando para poder vencerte algún día — su mirada reflejaba decisión

—Eso quiero verlo — en ese momento escucharon un par de aplausos, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con el dueño de Pegasus.

—Que gran beybatalla, Kenta has mejorado mucho, y como esperaba de Ryuga, te has vuelto más fuerte.

—Ginga, ¿A que hora llegaste? — se acercó el menor de los tres

—Hace poco, de hecho venía a entrenar un poco y vi su beybatalla, fue increíble — llevó su mano hacía su cadera —No me sorprendería que Kenta te ganara un día de estos Ryuga

—Hmph, eso quiero verlo, pero no me sorprendería que te ganara a ti primero — dijo en un tono burlón

—Se que Kenta llegará a ser un gran blader — le sonrió a su amiguito —Pero…ahora me interesa más tener una beybatalla contigo Ryuga — desafió a otro de sus más grandes rivales

—Interesante, acepto tu reto Ginga — ambos bladers fueron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Kenta se sentaba en las gradas de hasta el frente, para poder observar mejor la beybatalla de sus amigos.

—3…2…1… ¡Go shoot! — gritaron al unísono para lanzar sus beys.

Pegasus y L-Drago tuvieron un impacto ocasionando una explosión, cada golpe que daban era muy rápido, además que generaban pequeñas explosiones.

—Como esperaba, Ginga y Ryuga son muy fuertes — los ojos de Kenta brillaban con intensidad al ver tan emocionante batalla

— ¡Ve Pegasus! — el caballo místico apareció trotando a gran velocidad para embestir a L-Drago.

— ¡L-Drago! — el Dragón rojo apareció y choco contra el Pegaso, era un beybatalla muy intensa, tanto Ryuga como Ginga estaban dando lo mejor de si.

—Vamos allá Pegasus, jugada estrella ¡Big Bang Tornado! — el bey azul empezó a girar repetidas veces.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¡Emperador Dragón… Destructor de vida! — El bey plateado se cubrió en llamas y fue directo a atacar a Pegasus

Al momento del choque causaron una increíble explosión, Kenta se cubrió para no salir volando, al igual que Ryuga y Ginga

—Valla poder…— los ojos color oro brillaron al ver una destellante luz_ «¿Qué es esta luz?» _

— Pi…—_ «¿Qué es ese sonido?» _ — ¡Pika. .! ¡CHU! — Un gran rayo cayó en medio del estadio causando que la explosión fuera más grande.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Kenta se incorporó para ver que había ocurrido con la bey batalla — ¿Quién gano?

El humo se disperso poco a poco, tanto Pegasus como L-Drago habían dejado de girar

— ¡¿Empate!? — Kenta no podía creerlo — ¿Cómo es que…?

Ginga abrió lentamente sus ojos, pudo ver a su bey el cual había dejado de girar, se sorprendió un poco, al instante dirigió su mirada a un pequeño bulto color amarillo que se encontraba en medio del estadio lo cual llamo su atención por completo

— ¿Qué es eso? —parpadeó varias veces.

—Pi…—movió sus orejas—Pikachu — se incorporó para poder observar el lugar

—Tsk… ¿Qué fue ese rayo? — Ryuga observo el estadio y pudo ver a su bey junto con Pegasus. — ¿Empate? No es posible, ¿Qué paso? — Ahora su vista se dirigió al pequeño bulto color amarillo — ¿Qué es eso?

—Pika~ — bostezó

—Ryuga, ¿Están bien?— habló Kenta en un tono preocupado mientras bajaba de las gradas en un solo salto y corría hacía donde estaban sus amigos — ¿De donde salió ese rayo?

—Creo que eso tiene algo que ver — con su mirada le indicó a Kenta que mirara en medio del estadio.

— Ese bulto se esta moviendo — los ojos color chocolate quedaron impresionados al ver ese pequeño bulto

— ¿Esta vivo? — ladeo su cabeza el ojimiel aún observando atento al pequeño bulto. — ¿Debería acercarme?

—No creo que debas acercarte — inquirió Ryuga—Déjame ir a ver a mi…

Demasiado tarde pues Ginga ignoró por completo las palabras de Ryuga, bajó hacía en medio del estadio para ver de cerca de esa pequeña cosa, además de tomar a Pegasus para guardarlo.

— ¿Hola? — acerco su mano para poder tocarlo

—Pi…— antes de que Ginga tocará a Pikachu, éste sintió su presencia y volteo a verlo, se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca, antes de que Ginga lo tocara se alejó un poco y se puso a la defensiva

—Si esta vivo… — se quedo sorprendido para después sonreír—Woow, Nee ¿Qué eres? ¿Un cachorro?— lo observó curioso.

—Pika… — mantuvo su distancia

—Vamos no te pongas así, no te haré nada — sonrió —Ven — extendió su mano para que el pequeño se acercara

— ¡Pi! — giró su cabeza en señal de rechazo.

—Ginga, no creo que debas acercarte mucho, ¿Qué tal si es peligroso? — Kenta subió al estadio y se acerco un poco para ver de cerca al pequeño

—Este pequeño no lo puede ser, estoy bien, no me hará nada— dirigió su vista hacía su amigo Kenta

Ryuga agudizo su mirada y pudo ver que había algo a un lado de esa cosa, era como un aparato de color rojo. — ¿Qué es eso? — así bajó al estadio para poder ver ese aparato (Y también tomar su bey)

— ¡Pi! — Pikachu sintió la presencia de Ryuga y ahora sus pequeñas mejillas rojas sacaban pequeños rayos.

—Tranquilo enano, no te haré nada — se agacho como si nada y tomo el aparato — ¿Qué se supone que es esto? — lo observó curioso

—Crees que sea algún tipo de celular nuevo — hablo Ginga ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—No creo… —abrió el aparato y presionó un botón. Al instante el aparto comenzó a hablar y una imagen de Pikachu en la pequeña pantalla que se encontraba de lado superior izquierdo.

_Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Puede generar ataques eléctricos en las bolitas que tiene en ambas mejillas._

— ¿Pikachu? — Ryuga se quedo algo sorprendido — ¿Pokemon ratón? — miró a Pikachu —Es cierto que parece uno…

—Eh…te llamas Pikachu — Ginga sonrió — ¡Que lindo! — sin pensarlo, tomo a Pikachu entre sus brazos. Pero a Pikachu no le agrado la idea pues una venita remarcada apareció en su cabeza

—No creo que debas cargarlo — Ryuga se fue alejando poco a poco al igual que Kenta, pues parece que Ginga fue el único que no escuchó eso ultimo que dijo la pokedex

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — ladeo su cabeza

—Pi… — de un momento a otro Pikachu usó su ataque eléctrico.

— ¡HEEE! — Todo el cuerpo de nuestro pelirrojo estaba rodeado por un fuerte rayo… lo bueno es que no le haría nada.

Afortunadamente (Para Ryuga y Kenta) se habían alejado lo suficiente así que el rayo no los alcanzó. Pikachu terminó su ataque y Ginga tenía toda la piel achicharrada, tan solo escupió un poco de humo y cayó al suelo

— ¡Ginga! — su amigo Kenta se preocupo y fue con el — ¿Estas bien?

—Creo…que…si… — movió un poco sus brazos y piernas

—Que parte de "genera ataques eléctricos" no entendiste, idiota — concluyó el emperador dragón.

_Pikachu puede tener una personalidad muy electrizante _

—Ya lo note…—contestó nuestro ojimiel quién seguía en el suelo

— ¿Qué haremos con el? —Kenta miró a Pikachu el cual estaba como si nada rascando su oreja

—No se, además ¿De donde salio? — Ryuga cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—Lo mejor es dejarlo por ahí

—No podemos hacer eso — poco a poco Ginga se fue sentando —Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo con mi padre, el nos dirá que debemos hacer

—Yo no pienso tocarlo — dijo secamente Ryuga, así comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Kenta y Ginga

— ¿Cómo lo llevaremos sin que nos electrocute? — Gnga miró a Pikachu quien se estaba estirando

—Hummm… —Kenta llevó su dedo índice hacía su barbilla — ¡Ya se! — fue corriendo hacía su mochila para poder sacar una manzana —Tal vez con comida nos siga

—Buena idea Kenta — sonrió el mayor

Así Kenta pudo atraer la atención de Pikachu con la manzana —Pika... — poco a poco fue caminando para poder conseguir la manzana

—Ven, no pasará nada — Kenta fue cortando gajos para dejarlos uno a uno en el suelo. Pikachu comía cada pedazo, así pudieron llevarlo con el padre de Ginga.

***Oficina de Ryusei* **

El padre de Ginga se encontraba, arreglando unos papeles junto con Madoka y Hikaru.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas — sonrió y ambas chicas le devolvieron el gesto. En eso el sonido de la puerta llamando captó su atención —Adelante — volteó un poco la cabeza para observar la puerta de color ocre

—Hola, padre — Ginga abrió la puerta dejando ver su cabeza—Hola chicas — saludo alegre

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? Pensé que estarías invitando a Kyouya a una cita — dejó los papeles en su escritorio.

— ¡Que no es una cita! — entro por completo a la oficina y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa —Tan solo es salir como amigos — desvió su mirada —Además volvió a ser un fracaso

—Lo lamento hijo, ya será para la otra, verás que tendrán una linda cita — sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Papá! — se quejó apretando sus puños —Ese no es el caso, verás tenemos un problema…más bien un pequeño problema. —rasco su mejilla con su dedo índice

— ¿Ahora que hiciste? — Ryusei se cruzó de brazos

—No hice nada, verás — se alejó un poco de la puerta para dejar ver a Kenta quien traía un gajo de manzana en las manos.

—Ah… llegamos, ya casi se acaba la manzana — entró a la oficina —Ten — lanzó el último gajo de manzana.

— ¡Pika! — el Pikachu saltó y tomo el gajo entre sus patas, cayó justo en medio del escritorio de Ryusei, el pequeño devoró el gajo gustoso. —Pi…Pi…

—Este ratón no sabe otra cosa más que comer y atacar — Ryuga venía detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué eso? — Ryusei miró curioso al pequeño ratón ladeando un poco su cabeza.

— ¡AAAWWW! — gritaron amabas chicas — ¡Que lindo! — llevaron ambos brazos hacia su pecho.

—Nee Ginga ¿Puedo cargarlo? — preguntó Madoka ansiosa

—Después de que Madoka lo cargue ¿Puedo cargarlo yo? — dijo Hikaru

—No creo que sea buena idea — calmó a sus amigas —Si no quieren salir achicharradas — esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraron hijo? — bajo una de sus manos para que una sola quedara en su cintura.

—Verás padre, Ryuga y yo tuvimos una beybatalla, causamos una gran explosión, entonces apareció una luz, cuando pudimos ver, este pequeño ya se encontraba en medio del estadio. — se explicó el ojimiel. —Su nombre es Pikachu

— ¿Pikachu? ¿Tu le elegiste el nombre hijo? — ladeo un poco su cabeza el pelirrojo mayor

—No, un aparato nos lo dijo, verdad Ryuga

—Si, el trajo consigo estas cosas— Ryuga se acercó al escritorio y saco la pokedéx y una pequeña bola.

—Déjame verlos — Ryusei los miró curioso —Estas cosas son muy extrañas — tomo la bola color rojo con blanco— ¿Para que sirve esto? — presionó el botón y de inmediato la pokebola paso de ser una pequeña a una más grande — ¡Woa! — debido a la pequeña sorpresa Ryusei dejo caer la pokebola y esta quedo en su escritorio.

—Se hizo más grande — Ginga se acercó para tomarla — ¿Qué será? — la agito para ver si no traía algo dentro —No parece tener nada adentro… Nee Ryuga crees que ese aparato nos diga que es

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — miró confuso al pelirrojo

—Porque ese aparato nos dijo que este amiguito se llama Pikachu, así que pensé que sabría decirnos que es esto — tomo la pokedex —Oye, ¿Qué es esta bolita? — le preguntó

—A veces dudo si usas tu cabeza— Ryuga le arrebató la pokedex —Solo se que presione un botón y esta cosa habló — abrió la pokedex y ahora presionó un botón verde.

_Soy la unidad Pokedex, ayudo a los jóvenes a través de su viaje sirviéndoles como guía de los pokemons. _

— ¿Pokedex? — Ginga se acercó —Déjame apretar un botón Ryuga — agarro el aparato y presionó uno de color amarillo .En la pantalla del pokedex apareció una foto de la pokebola.

_La pokebola es un dispositivo para atrapar pokemons salvajes, las pokebolas facilitan la transportación de pokemons, solo es permitido llevar seis. _

— ¿Almacenamiento?— Ryusei llevó su dedo índice hacía su barbilla—¿Pokemons salvajes?

—Mmm…eso quiere decir que… ¿Pikachu debe de estar aquí adentro? — Ginga tomó la pokebola y la observo. —Nee Pikachu, entra— arrojó la pokebola para atrapar a Pikachu pero a el no le agrado y con su cola la bloqueo y ésta salió volando para darle en la cara al padre de Ginga

— ¡Auch! — lloró el Pegaso mayor mientras llevaba su mano a su cara adolorida.

— ¡Pikaa~! — rió divertido —Pikachu —rasco detrás de su oreja

— ¿Eh? No quieres entrar — Ginga se acerco a Pikachu y este volteo su cabeza rechazándolo — ¿Por qué?

_Algunos pokemons odian estar encerrados, la mayoría los pokemons salvajes son celosos de los entrenados por los humanos. _

—Atraparlo eh… entrenarlo…—el ojimiel sonrió —Padre ¿Puedo quedármelo? —sus ojos color oro brillaron con intensidad.

— ¿Quedártelo? — la mano de Ryusei continuaba cubriendo parte de su cara adolorida. —No lo se hijo…este pequeño es algo problemático.

— ¡Po favor! Lo cuidare bien, lo bañare, le daré de comer y nos haremos muy buenos amigos — sonrió calidamente —Por favor padre.

—Ginga… — Cuando Ginga ponía su mirada de cachorrito Ryusei no le podía decir que no a esa carita… creo que nadie le podría decir no a esa linda cara y más a esos lindos ojos color miel que brillaban con intensidad. —Esta bien, esta bien, solo si este pequeño no hace sus necesidades adentro de la casa

— ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias padre! —sonrió los ojos cerrados y un leve color rosa se posó en sus mejillas debido a la felicidad que tenía. —Ves Pikachu, seremos buenos amigos — tomo al Pokemon ratón entre sus brazos y lo alzó

—Pikachu…eh…—Murmuró Ryusei —Pero hijo no crees que es algo raro — su dedo índice se encontraba en su barbilla.

— ¿Raro? — pregunto el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su padre, pero la palabra "raro" no le agrado en lo absoluto a Pikachu pues hizo una mueca de desagrado al mismo tiempo que un globito negro con una calavera aparecía arriba de su cabeza.

Pikachu se enojo y lanzo su ataque impactrueno y electrocutó a todos los presentes

— ¡CHU! — al terminar todos quedaron achicharrados y con los cabellos de punta y pequeñas chispas recorrían sus cuerpos.

—Debes ponerte unos guantes de hule Ginga — hablo despacio su amiga mecánica.

— ¿Para que? — pregunto su amigo pelirrojo.

—Porque el hule aísla la electricidad — dicho eso ultimo al mismo tiempo todos cayeron al suelo excepto Ginga quien seguía cargando a Pikachu

—Buena idea Madoka…vallamos al B-Pit por unos… — al terminar esa oración Ginga cayó al suelo

—Pikachu… — sonrió el amiguito

**B-Pit **

Ginga, Madoka, Kenta y Ryuga se encontraban llegando al B-Pit (Nótese que Kenta obligó a Ryuga a venir) Mientras que Pikachu estaba arriba del mostrador comiendo una manzana.

— ¿Seguro que lo podrás cuidar Ginga? — pregunto la castaña con duda a su amigo pelirrojo

— ¡Claro que si! — llevo sus puños a la altura de su pecho —Pikachu y yo nos volveremos grandes amigos, verdad Pikachu — sin cambiar su postura giró su cabeza para ver al pequeño.

— ¡Pi! — giró su cabeza en señal de rechazo

—Espero que Ginga pueda hacerse amigo de el — sonrió nervioso Kenta

En ese momento el sonido de la campana de la puerta indicó que alguien estaba entrando a la tienda.

— ¡Hola chicos! — saludo energético un pequeño de ojos color esmeralda —¡Madoka vine para que le des mantenimiento a Libra y a Aquila!

—Te dije que no corrieras — al lado del pequeño se detuvo un chico alto de cabello plateado —Hola chicos — saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola chicos, es verdad Aquila y Libra necesitan mantenimiento, me había olvidado — esto ultimo Madoka se dio un suave golpe en su cabeza mientras guiñaba un ojo. —Bien denme sus Beys, estarán listos dentro de dos días —les sonrió

—Esta…— un pequeño bulto llamó la atención de Yu — ¡WOAA! ¡QUE LINDO! — sus ojos esmeralda se agrandaron y brillaron con intensidad, mientras que una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formaba en su rostro —¡QUE MONO! — fue corriendo para ver al pequeño Pikachu.

— ¡Espera Yu…! — trato de detener el ojimiel

— ¡MIRA LO LINDO QUE ERES! —Yu tomo en brazos al Pikachu, pero a este no le agrado mucho la idea, pues de sus bolitas rojas comenzó a sacar chispas

—Pi…

— ¡Yu! —Ginga le quito a Pikachu y justo en ese momento el Pokemon lanzó su ataque eléctrico, así que solo electrocuto a Ginga, nuevamente nuestro pelirrojo escupió humo y cayo al suelo, Pikachu salto de nuevo al mostrador para comenzar a reír. Después tomo la manzana entre sus patitas para seguir comiendo.

— ¡Ginga! — Kenta se agacho para ver si su amigo estaba bien

— ¡¿Estas bien Gingi!? — al igual que Kenta, Yu se agacho para ver a su amigo

—Creo que si… — el pobre de Ginga tenía el cuerpo achicharrado

— ¿Qué es eso? — se acercó Tsubasa —¿Dónde lo encontraron? — llevo sus manos hacía su cadera

—Es una larga historia de la cual no pienso hablar, tan solo son boberías — contestó secamente Ryuga —Yo me voy — dijo finalmente para darse la vuelta y salir de la tienda

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera Ryuga! — Kenta se incorporó —Nos vemos luego chicos, suerte cuidando a Pikachu Ginga — así el peli-verde salió corriendo para alcanzar al mayor.

—Ryuga… — susurró el dueño de Aquila, mientras veía la puerta y desviaba un poco su mirada

— ¿Pi? — Pikachu se acercó al peli-plata —Pikachu… — ladeo su cabeza observando curioso al chico

—Así que tu nombre es Pikachu — sus labios se curvearon dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa —Para ser tierno eres muy fuerte — llevo su mano hacía la cabeza de Pikachu y la acaricio suavemente

—Tsubasa no creo que debas… — Madoka se alejo un poco

—Esta bien — llevo su mano hacía la oreja de Pikachu y rasco detrás de ella suavemente

¡Cha! — a Pikachu le gustaba aquel contacto —Pi…

—Ven, le gusta — el dueño de Aquila continuó masajeando detrás de la oreja de Pikachu

—Wow, Tsubasa eres increíble — dijo mientras se incorporaba el ojimiel —A mi ya me habría electrocutado — llevo su mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—No es la gran cosa — dejo sus acciones y se incorporó —Bien, vámonos Yu

—Si, nos vemos chicos — el menor fue hacía la puerta —Te encargo a Libra Madoka — sonrió

—Si, cuenta con eso Yu, vayan con cuidado — tanto como la castaña y el pelirrojo despidieron a sus amigos

—Bien, voy a trabajar, enseguida vuelvo Ginga — la oji-azul tomo los beys y bajo al sótano para comenzar a trabajar

—Si, suerte Madoka — El ojimiel vio como su amiga bajaba al sótano, entonces se giro hacía Pikachu, recargo sus codos sobre el mostrador y su cara la apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos —Eres tan tierno — observaba curioso al pequeño Pokemon mientras comía —Aunque me electrocutes cada cinco minutos — rió para sus adentros —Nee Pikachu — el nombrado lo volteo a ver — Seamos buenos amigos — quito una mano de su cara para llevarla hacía Pikachu

— ¡Pi! — pero Pikachu lo rechazó golpeando su mano con su cola

—Eh…— le salió una gota detrás de su cabeza —Vamos Pikachu, puedes confiar en mi

El pequeño Pokemon lo ignoró y continuo comiendo, en ese instante la campana de la entrada sonó, Pikachu movió sus orejas y al igual que Ginga voltearon para ver quien había llegado

—Kyouya — dijo el ojimiel incorporándose para ver de frente a Kyouya y sin que se diera cuenta ocultó a Pikachu detrás de su espalda

— ¿Ginga? — hablo el dueño de Leone —Pensé que estarías en la WBBA con tu padre

—Tan solo estuve un rato ahí, tuve una beybatalla con Ryuga — llevo sus brazos detrás de su espalda en un gesto tímido

—Estabas con Ryuga eh… — «Me irrita…» —Tsk…como sea, ¿dónde esta tu amiga mecánica? — dijo en un tono frío el cual Ginga pudo notar

—Madoka esta en el sótano, esta trabajando… — _« ¿Estará molesto?»_

—Pikachu — ese sonido rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto el oji-azul

—Es verdad, Kyouya no lo ha visto aún

— ¿Ver? ¿A quien? — cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

—Kyouya te presento a Pikachu — Ginga se hizo a un lado para que el peli-verde observara al pequeño Pokemon

—Pikachu… — el ratoncito miro curioso a Kyouya —Pika…

— ¿Pikachu? ´¿Qué se supone que es?

—Veras, cuando beybatalle con Ryuga causamos una gran explosión y este amiguito salio, por lo que se, es un Pokemon

— ¿Pokemon? — el león observo atento a ese pequeño ratón —Parece una rata — dijo cortante

Eso no le agrado a Pikachu, pues una venita remarcada apareció en su cabeza

—Pi…

—Vamos Kyouya, no le digas así, el es mi amigo — se quejo el ojimiel

— ¡Pika! — al escuchar esto Pikachu volteo su cabeza rechazando a Ginga

—Bueno, algo así — una pequeña gota bajo por la sien de Ginga —Pero no debes decirle así

—Como sea, eso parece, una rata — se acercó mas y tomo a Pikachu entre sus manos —Una rata amarilla — sonrió con arrogancia

— ¡Pi…ka…! — Las mejillas de Pikachu sacaron chispas

— ¡No Pikachu! — Ginga le arrebato de las manos a Pikachu para impedir que este le electrocutara

— ¡CHUU! — Y esta damas y caballeros es la cuarta vez en este capitulo que nuestro querido Ginga es electrocutado

—Valla, no sabía que podía hacer eso, ¿Y así son amigos? — llevo su mano hacía su cadera

Ginga se sacudió quitándose lo quemado de la piel y ropa estilo anime —Te dije que poco a poco seremos amigos

— ¡Pika! —Pikachu con su cola se soltó del agarre de Ginga

—Creo que el no esta de acuerdo — Kyouya miro al Pokemon eléctrico —Y bien, ¿Qué harás con el?

—Yo lo cuidare — llevo su mano hacía su pecho

— ¿Tu? Escucha Ginga, este pequeño es peligroso para ti, deberías dejarlo por ahí, es lo mejor.

— ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, Pikachu se convertirá en mi amigo, eso te lo aseguro — a Ginga le empezaba a molestar la actitud de Kyouya

—Hmph… — Kyouya lo observo fijamente —No creo que pase — giro un poco el rostro y cerrando los ojos sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa arrogante. Y esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso para colmarle la paciencia a Ginga

— ¡Te mostrare que Pikachu y yo nos haremos buenos amigos! — Dijo en un tono molesto lo cual impresionó un poco a Kyouya — ¡Para mañana Pikachu y yo estaremos juntos! — así Ginga fue detrás del mostrador para tomar una soga delgada y unos guantes de hule color amarillo

Se colocó los guantes y con la delgada soga amarro a Pikachu de la cintura y sin mas se dirigió a la puerta — ¡Nos vemos! — azoto la puerta y se fue en dirección a su casa.

—Ginga…— Kyouya observo la puerta unos segundos

—No me sorprende que Ginga se haya molestado — el peliverde escucho una voz femenina detrás de el —Eres un bruto Kyouya — dijo Madoka con ambas manos en su cadera

—Tsk… — chasqueó la lengua y no dijo nada más el dueño de Leone.

* * *

_**~*Pika, Pika Ayuda al amor*~**_

* * *

—Tch… Kyouya idiota… — decía para si mismo nuestro pelirrojo — ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Dejar botado a Pikachu por ahí… —su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo —Nos volveremos amigos, pase lo que pase… No es así Pikachu — volteo para ver a su compañero Pokemon

—Chu…— el pobre Pikachu no tenía muy buena cara, pues todo el tiempo que Ginga estaba hablando con el mismo con su mano izquierda estaba jalando el extremo de la soga con la cual estaba amarrado Pikachu de la cintura y este se negaba a caminar —Chu…

—Vamos Pikachu, debemos llegar a casa — se agacho para estar a la altura de Pikachu

— ¡Pi! — Este lo rechazo nuevamente

—Vamos Pikachu, vamos a llevarnos bien — le sonrió pero Pikachu seguía ignorándolo —Acaso… ¿Me odias?

—Pika…pika — asintió con su cabeza

—Hmm…pero sabes a mi me agradas, deberías abrir tu boca y decirme que piensas.

— ¡Pika~! — Pikachu abrió su boca dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos

—A eso no me refería… ¡Ya se! — Ginga decidió quitarse los guantes y desamarrar a Pikachu —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo — extendió su mano hacía Pikachu —Hola, es un gusto Pikachu, mi nombre es Ginga Hagane — le sonrió

— ¡Pi! — Y este pequeño ratón seguía ignorando a nuestro ojimiel

— ¿Aun no es suficiente…?

—Pika — asintió y así se fue corriendo para poder subir un árbol y quedarse ahí sentado en una rama

—Vamos Pikachu, baja de ahí — Ginga se acercó al árbol — ¡Tienes que bajar! — pero Pikachu no lo tomaba en cuenta pues felizmente estaba rascando su oreja — ¡Pikachu!

Entonces una pequeña gota le cayó en a cabeza a Ginga, nuestro ojimiel miró hacía arriba, fue entonces que empezó a llover… ¡Perfecto! Primero el chico que le gusta lo rechazo en una cita, después un ratón lo había electrocutado como cuatro veces, ahora empezó a llover y para agregar la cereza al pastel nuestro querido ojimiel tenía hambre ¡Que mas podría faltar!

—Valla, valla… — habló una voz desconocida —Miren a quien tenemos aquí al poderoso Ginga Hagane.

Nuestro pelirrojo volteó y vio a un chico robusto, de cabello negro corto y de ojos rasgados, este estaba acompañado por otros cuatro chicos quienes solo reían a su lado.

— ¿Quién son ustedes? — pregunto observándolo atento — ¿Qué quieren? — pregunto en un tono molesto, pues su día no había sido muy lindo que digamos.

—Jeje…Me llamo Claus, y vengo a retar al mejor blader del mundo — saco un bey color violeta

—Lo siento, pero tendré que rechazar tu oferta, tengo que atender otro asunto — dijo mirando de reojo al árbol donde se encontraba Pikachu.

—Hmm… ¿Tienes miedo? — habló en un tono burlón el más pequeño de esa banda — ¡Jaja! El gran Ginga tiene miedo

Los demás comenzaron a reír.

—Claus-sama es demasiado para este chiquillo — hablo un chico muy delgado

—Yo no tengo miedo — hablo firme nuestro Ginga

—Entonces pruébalo…pequeño pelirrojo — dijo mientras se relamía el más robusto

_«Este tipo me da escalofríos, pero…no tengo opción»_

—Si quieres una beybatalla, eso tendrás — Ginga saco a su fiel compañero Pegasus y lo colocó en su lanzador — ¡Ven! — apuntó hacía aquellos tipos

—Esta bien, veamos lo que este pequeño pelirrojo puede hacer — Claus se colocó en posición —Tres…

—Dos…

—Uno…

— ¡Go Shoot! — así ambos beys fueron al ataque

— ¡Go Shoot! — se escucharon otras voces, pues los demás tipos de la banda se unieron creando una pelea en desventaja, cinco contra uno

—Tsk…no me sorprende que me hayan puesto en desventaja— observó desafiante a los vándalos — ¡No perderé!

—Jaja, no eres rival para nosotros— rió cínicamente el más regordete — ¡Te aplastare Ginga! — los beys comenzaron a atacar a Pegasus, pero el bey de Ginga aguantaba los ataques y lanzaba a los beys.

—Pika… — Pikachu veía atento la beybatalla, en un ataque, un bey salió volando y fue justo donde se encontraba Pikachu — ¡Pika…! — logro esquivar el ataque pero su pata se resbalo y casi cae del árbol de no ser porque se alcanzó a agarrar.

— ¡Pikachu! — Ginga volteo preocupado por su pequeño amigo, el cual estaba colgando de la rama — ¡Aguanta, voy por ti! — Ginga dio la vuelta para correr hacía el árbol donde Pikachu estaba colgado.

—Hmm…— una idea paso por la mente de Claus — ¡Ataquen a esa rata! — ordenó

— ¡¿Qué?! — los cuatro beys fueron a atacar a Pikachu — ¡Ten cuidado Pikachu!

— ¡Pi! — Un bey iba directo a atacar a Pikachu — ¡Chu! — Pikachu se soltó de la rama para evitar que el golpe le diera — ¡Pika! — los demás beys ibas contra el, sin perder tiempo Pikachu comenzó a correr

— ¡Deténganse! — gruñó el pelirrojo — ¡Dejen en paz a Pikachu!

—Ganare tenga lo que tenga que hacer — dijo el peli-negro — ¡Hare lo que sea no importa que!

Pikachu, estaba cansado de correr, en su trayecto tropezó con una piedra y cayó — ¡Pika-Pi! — ahora los beys lo atacarían

— ¡Pikachu! — Ginga llegó corriendo y protegiendo a Pikachu lo abrazo, nuestro pobre pelirrojo recibió el impacto de los beys

—Pika…— observó a Ginga atento

—No te preocupes Pikachu…te protegeré…— le brindó una pequeña sonrisa —Déjamelo a mi…

—Pika-Pi…— Pikachu pudo entender que ese joven de mirada dorada lo estaba protegiendo no importara que, Pikachu pudo entender los sentimientos puros de Ginga, el quería una amistad con el y eso Pikachu lo pudo entender cuando sus ojos negros brillaron.

— ¡Pegasus! — el bey azul llego hacía Ginga y Pikachu y de un solo ataque saco volando a los beys contrarios.

— ¡Ataquen bola de inútiles! — gruñó Claus

— ¡No se acercaran a Pikachu! — Ginga se levantó con Pikachu en brazos, el pequeño observaba la determinación de Ginga. — ¡Ataque especial…! ¡Pegasus, Big Bang Tornado! — el caballo místico apareció y comenzó a trotar con gran velocidad, ahora el bey de Ginga giro hasta cubrirse en un aura azul.

Al momento del choque se causo una explosión, Pegasus se encontraba girando mientras que los demás beys estaban en el suelo derrotados.

— ¡Tsk…! Maldición…— gruño el regordete — ¡Todo por su culpa bola de inútiles! — regañó a su bola de lame botas — ¡Si supieran beybatallar, habría ganado!

—El que no sabe tener una beybatalla eres tú — se escucho la voz firme del ojimiel —Poniendo en desventaja, además de atacar a Pikachu, no tienes corazón de lucha… ¡No tienes derecho a ser blader! — su mirada brillaba con intensidad y observaba fijamente a los ojos negros de aquel chico

—¿Qué no tengo derecho de ser blader? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! — una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro — ¡Haré cualquier cosa para ganar! ¡Si tengo que destrozar a mi oponente lo haré!

Ginga se alejó un poco, sabía que debía tener cuidado con las acciones de ese tipo, algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Si no puedo vencer al mejor bey del mundo… ¡Acabare con su dueño! — ahora eso era una amenaza física.

—Esto es malo…Pikachu tienes que escapar — habló — Tienes que volver con Madoka, tienes que ponerte a salvo.

—Pika…—miraba directo a aquellas orbes color miel, brillaban con intensidad y valor

—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien — bajo a Pikachu —Corre, rápido — le dio la espalda y extendió sus brazos en señal de protección

— ¡TE APLASTARE GINGA HAGANE! — Claus fue el primero en correr hacía Ginga, seguido de su banda de maleantes.

Todo paso en unos segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse, Pikachu sabía que debía hacer lo mismo que Ginga hizo…protegerle…

Pikachu corrió hacía Ginga, brinco hacía la espalda de Ginga y ya en su hombro se impulsó más para brincar alto

—Pikachu… — nuestro pelirrojo observo al pequeño

— ¡CHU! — Pikachu soltó un poderoso impactrueno, así electrocutó a los vándalos, tras acabar su ataque, aquellos tramposos se encontraban en el suelo completamente electrocutados con la piel quemada.

— ¡Huyamos! — así salieron corriendo como llorones.

Las nubes grises se fueron dispersando poco a poco dejando ver un hermoso cielo azul.

Nuestro querido ojimiel abrió lentamente sus ojos — ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? — poco a poco se fue incorporando para poder sentarse, al girar su cabeza pudo ver al pequeño Pokemon en el suelo — ¡Pikachu! — Nuestro querido pelirrojo se levanto tan rápido como pudo y fue hacía Pikachu para tomarlo en brazos.

—¿Estas bien Pikachu? — el pequeño ratón amarillo abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—Pika…

—Gracias al cielo estas bien, Piakchu…nos salvaste…gracias — los ojos e Ginga brillaron con más intensidad por algunas lagrimas contenidas

Pikachu lamió su mejilla en una señal de afecto, Ginga solo sonrió —Vamos a casa.

* * *

Ginga se encontraba ya en la comodidad de su casa, estaba en su cuarto sentado en la cama, junto a el tenía un botiquín.

—Vamos Pikachu, te tengo que vendar, no dolerá— tomo la patita de Pikachu y colocó la venda con mucho cuidado. —Ves, no dolió — le sonrió

—Pikachu…— con sus pequeños ojos vio como la mano de Ginga tenía un pequeño corte —Pika-pi…

—Tranquilo, no es nada — ahora el ojimiel vendaba su propia mano —Bien, iré por algo de comer, espera aquí Pikachu — antes de salir del cuarto, Ginga se retiró su bufanda y sus cinturones para dejarlos en la cama.

Al lanzar los cinturones la pokebola salio volando, Pikachu la observó fijamente.

—Pikachu…

— ¡Pikachu! ¡Es hora de cenar! — al entrar al cuarto nuestro pelirrojo no encontró a Pikachu —¿Pikachu? ¿Dónde estas? — miró hacía su cama, la Pokebola se encontraba balanceándose de un lado a otro, y el botón parpadeaba varias veces es un tono rojo — ¿Eh? — Ginga se acerco más y la pokebola dejó de hacer eso — ¿Pero que…? —tomo la pokabola entre sus manos y al presionar el botón se abrió.

— ¡Pika-pi! — Pikachu salió de la pokebola feliz, y sin más se arrojó a los brazos de Ginga para frotar su mejilla con la de el — ¡Cha!

—¡Me haces cosquillas! — rió el ojimiel — ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Pika-pika-pi — le sonrió y sus ojos negros brillaron tiernamente

—Pikachu… — sus labios se curvearon en una cálida sonrisa —Eso quiere decir…que somos amigos

— ¡Chu! — Pikachu uso su ataque eléctrico, no para dañar a Ginga esta vez, si no para demostrarle mucho cariño

Nuestro ojimiel cayó en la cama con todo y Pikachu en brazos, después comenzó a reír —Seamos buenos amigos — extendió su mano

— ¡Pikachu! — puso su patita sobre la mano de Ginga.

Es así como por fin Pikachu y Ginga se volvieron muy buenos amigos, ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a estos dos?

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! **

**LAVI: (1) Satoshi, es el nombre original de Ash, ella prefiere poner los nombres originales **

**YO: *empujo a Lavi* (2) ¡Quiero que Ryuga ese vivo! TTwTT **

**KILLUA: *gota* ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué parejas se formarán? ¿Les gustaría ver un RyugaxTsubasa? **

**JUDAI: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**TODOS: See ya!**


End file.
